1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a thin-film transistor device and a thin-film transistor device. More specifically, the invention relates to a thin-film transistor device and a method of manufacturing a thin-film transistor device which enables reduction in manufacturing cost and is excellent in thin and light-weight characteristics, impact resistance as well as flexibility. This method advantageously is suitable for a transistor integrated circuit substrate or an active matrix image display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a first example of the related art, a thin-film transistor (referred to as TFT hereinafter) which uses an organic semiconductor and an active matrix image display device to which the thin-film transistor is applied have been disclosed in Patent documents 1 and 2. According to these publications, coating and printing technique is used for manufacturing thin-film transistors, in which it possible to manufacture TFTs at a low temperature with low cost on a substrate such as a plastic substrate having flexibility.
As a second example of the related art, for instance, Non-patent documents 1 and 2 include detailed descriptions concerning ambipolar transistors or complementary TFTs each based on an organic semiconductor. In these known examples, it is possible to configure the complementary TFT circuit by using the p-type TFT in which an electric charge is transferred through a hole and the n-type TFT in which electrons transfer an electric charge, which enables manufacture of low power consuming and more sophisticated integrated circuits.
Patent document 1: JP-A-2004-134694
Patent document 2: U.S. Pat. No. 6,905,906
Non-patent document 1: Applied Physics, vol. 74, No. 9, p. 1196 (2005)
Non-patent document 2: ISSCC (International Solid-State Circuit Conference) 2006, Session 15.7, Proceeding, p. 282 (2006)